A Wish in England
by blanche13conrad
Summary: Doumeki has been selected to represent Japan in the international high school archery competition being held in England. Yuuko insists on accompanying Watanuki and Himawari. Not all is as it seems and some truths will become shockingly clear in the face of a foreign danger.
1. Routine & Oddities

**Disclaimer: **Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Watanuki let out a long, annoyed sigh as he stared out the window thousands of feet above the ground. To his left sat the sources of his annoyance. One Doumeki Shizuka and the other Yuuko Ichihara. In front of him, the outline of a sable pigtail was barely visible in the space between the back of the seat and the window next to it. Black, furry ears slowly poked above the seatback in front of him.

"Mokona's hungry…" Mokona told Watanuki pointedly.

"So am I," the monotone agreement set Watanuki's teeth on edge, and yet he couldn't really be TOO annoyed with Doumeki. After all, if it weren't for Doumeki he wouldn't be on his way to England with Himawari.

"Oh, Watanuki…" his other companion started in the sing-songy voice that always meant she wanted something (usually food…or alcohol).

"Forget it. We're on a plane. There's no kitchen. It's not like I can cook with thin air." He smirked at his clever refusal of their request.

"Watanuki, can you make something for us as soon as we get to the cabin then?"

"Anything for you, Himawari! What would you like for me to make?"

"Fish and chips…with tea."

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!"

"Sir, we don't allow loud outbursts on this airline. If you continue we will be forced to blacklist you from future flights with us.

Watanuki steamed silently at Doumeki's gall, blaming him for getting told off by the flight attendant. The rest of the flight passed without incident…excepting when the pipe fox decided to go on a tickling spree.

The travelers collected their baggage and waved down a taxi. Twenty minutes later they were deposited at the main building of the resort where the archery tournament was to take place and where they were staying for the week. They checked in and then Doumeki split off toward the archery range while the rest continued on to the cabin.

"Oi. I'll be back in a half hour. Have lunch ready, will ya?"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!" Watanuki yelled at the retreating form.

"Watanuki, would you like the bedroom upstairs or the one downstairs?" Yuuko asked simply.

Watanuki blinked his surprise. Usually, Yuuko would choose whatever room she wanted. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The bedroom upstairs."

"Okay! Great! You can take yours and Doumeki's bags up and Himawari and I will take our own to our room," Yuuko smiled her victory as she glided down the hall with her suitcase.

"Why do I have to take that jerk's bags upstairs? He can do it when he gets back," Watanuki grumbled to himself as he hoisted his own bags into his arms.

"I'll consider it extra work and deduct it from your debt," Yuuko taunted in her sing-song voice.

Watanuki sighed as he set to hauling his bags up the stairs with every intention of returning and taking Doumeki's bags up afterward. He was distracted, however, when he walked through the bedroom door and was met with a gruesome sight.

One bed.

One, western-style, bed.

It was a queen-sized bed.

But it was still only ONE bed.

"Yuuko! I thought you said this cabin had sleeping accommodations for FOUR people! There's only one bed…" Watanuki trailed off as Yuuko, Himwari, and Mokona stepped into the room.

"It does, Watanuki. That's a double bed, and there is another double bed downstairs. It's smaller though. I don't think Doumeki would fit very comfortably."

Watanuki momentarily rejoiced at the thought of Doumeki being uncomfortable before reality crashed down and he realized that if the bed was smaller there would be less room. Less room meant he would be sleeping even closer to Doumeki.

"I'll just stay up here," Watanuki said to no one in particular as Mokona and Yuuko had left in search of alcohol and Himawari had gone to answer the door.

He trudged downstairs for Doumeki's stuff to see that a resort employee was delivering two days worth of groceries.

"Watanuki, I'll put these groceries away for you." Himawari offered with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Thank you, Himawari."

He almost fell down the stairs after having lugged Doumeki's baggage up the stairs. He shuffled into the kitchen to find that Himawari had indeed put all the groceries away save for some raw flounder and potatoes.

Heaving another sigh, Watanuki set to making the fish and chips that Doumeki had so ungraciously demanded.

* * *

Thoughts raged, slithered, and danced through Doumeki's mind while his face appeared as unaffected as it almost always did, save for a few instances caused by Watanuki Kimihiro.

He struggled to clear his mind as he drew his bow. The arrow felt fragile to him somehow; as though it was less real than the spiritual arrows he had saved Watanuki with many times.

Doumeki exhaled, closing his eyes as he released the string to send the arrow flying toward its intended target.

Thwump.

Doumeki opened his eyes to find that the arrow had, not surprisingly, landed dead center of the target. He whipped around as he heard the tinkle of a bell followed by a child-like giggle. Dark eyes scanned his surroundings to no avail. There was no one on the range with him.

"_You aren't happy, spirit-archer…_" a voice whispered in his ear on the gentle country breeze. Doumeki's eyes narrowed in impatience. Without Watanuki's guidance, there was nothing he could do right now about this unseen specter.

Doumeki gathered his arrows and began walking towards the cabin.

He opened the door to a myriad of smells. Hot oil, fried batter, deep fried potato slices, and a trace of fish. Doumeki's cool exterior faltered slightly as he allowed himself a small smile. Watanuki had made fish and chips.

"Smells great," he said by way of greeting, having deposited his bow and arrows in the sitting room. "Oi, fix me a plate while I change." Doumeki started towards the stairs.

"I won't take orders. Especially not from someone who can't ever remember my name." Watanuki replied with a huff as he crossed his arms and turned his face up.

Doumeki paused, foot poised above the first step. "Oi… Watanuki, I want 4 pieces of fish." He let his foot fall and continued on his way up the stairs, imagining the look of utter shock that must have momentarily graced Watanuki's face which most assuredly would have faded to outrage.

Doumeki really didn't know why he went upstairs. What if Yuuko had chosen the upstairs bedroom for her and Himawari? He shrugged to himself as he pushed open the lone door at the top of the stair landing. His luggage was nowhere to be seen, but Watanuki's was all stacked neatly under the window in the corner of the room.

Curious, Doumeki walked to the closet and opened it to see his archery uniforms hanging neatly on the closet bar. He walked lightly to the doorway of the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Stepping in, he saw that his hairbrush, toothbrush, shampoo, and bodywash had all been unpacked and neatly placed in their appropriate places as well.

Doumeki changed into more casual clothes and then strode purposefully over to Watanuki's beckoning luggage.

* * *

Watanuki grumbled to himself as he sat at the table waiting for Doumeki to enter the kitchen/dining area. Yuuko and Himawari had already eaten and set off for the closest market to shop for souvenirs.

"Knowing Yuuko, by souvenirs, she meant more alcohol. HEY! If your food gets cold I won't warm it up for you!"Watanuki yelled and jumped to his feet, sending his chair clattering to the kitchen floor.

"There's no need to yell. I'm right here." Doumeki's monotone voice grated on his ears as he stepped into the kitchen and deposited himself unceremoniously in the chair adjacent to Watanuki's own. "You didn't have to wait for me." Doumeki frowned slightly upon noticing the plate of food in front of Watanuki.

"Unlike some people, my parents raised me to be thoughtful of others and told me to never let someone eat by themselves if I could help it." Watanuki said by way of explanation. "Don't think it makes you special."

"Mm," was Doumeki's only reply as he had already dug into the tantalizing meal in front of him.

* * *

Doumeki smiled inwardly. Watanuki had unpacked his things, cooked the lunch he wanted, and waited to eat it with him. He highly doubted that Watanuki hated him as much as he put on.

He just might test that theory out later, but now he wanted sleep. An overnight flight was exhausting. Their plane had left Tokyo airport just a little before 9 pm the previous night and he had found it impossible to sleep upright, especially with Watanuki sleeping soundly next to him with his head tilted ever so slightly towards Doumeki.

"Thanks." Doumeki got up from the table with his empty dish and placed it in the sink. "I'm going to shower and then take a nap. I'm tired." With that, Doumeki went back up the stairs, leaving Watanuki in the kitchen with their dirty dishes.

* * *

Watanuki grumbled under his breath yet again. "Ungrateful jerk, can't even help me clean up." He quickly scrubbed their plates clean, before Doumeki could run his shower. Watanuki wandered through the sitting room and down the hall to see if Mokona had stayed behind or gone with the girls. Mokona was gone and so Watanuki made his way back down the hall. In the sitting room, Doumeki's bow caught Watanuki's eye. Countless times Doumeki and that bow had saved his life. It was the main reason Watanuki cooked whatever Doumeki asked for. He owed him.

Watanuki heaved yet another sigh as he clomped up the stairs to the bedroom. He noticed his bags seemed empty. Puzzled, he walked over to the closet he had hung Doumeki's clothes in earlier. He hadn't recalled unpacking his own bags as well, but he must have, since his clothes hung on the other side of the closet. He smoothed a wrinkle from one of his shirtsleeves and closed the closet door. He flopped down on the bed without changing his clothes or even turning down the covers. Just before he fell asleep he heard some muted sound from the bathroom. He couldn't hear clearly through the closed door and with the spray of the shower drowning most of the sound out. He did however hear some grunting and part of a word, a name maybe, "…im…" He assumed that Doumeki was saying Himawari's name as he took care of whatever he had to. After all, Watanuki reasoned, we are teenage boys. He frowned as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Doumeki tried to be quiet, but this was the only time he ever found it difficult to keep his usual silence. His grunts were low as he clenched his teeth and tried not to let that name slip between his lips. As usual he failed at the end, "Kimihiro…" he gasped as one hand braced against the shower wall.

He stood under the running water for a moment longer before turning it off and reaching for his towel.

He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, figuring Watanuki would have gone out or remained downstairs in the kitchen. His hand opened in reflexive shock and the towel dropped on the bedroom floor in front of the bathroom doorway. He didn't really think as he walked to the unoccupied side of the bed, turned down the covers, and slid into the crisp coolness.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	2. Give Watanuki a Break

**Disclaimer: **Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Himawari read the menu, still puzzled as to why they were eating dinner at a pub. "Yuuko, I don't think I've ever seen you eat at a restaurant before."

"It's nice sometimes. I haven't since Watanuki has been working for me though. His cooking is too good to pass up."

"I agree," Himawari smiled, "but it's good for him to get a break now and then. He makes bento every day for school for Doumeki, me, and himself; and then he goes to work and makes dinner for you guys."

"Mokona helps sometimes!" Mokona chirped in proudly.

"Yes," Yuuko gave a half smile resting her hand atop Mokona's head. "Enough talking, let's order!"

* * *

Watanuki blinked. He reached for his glasses as he sat up. Light no longer came in through the bedroom windows. He thought to himself that it must be well past dinner and panic struck him. He scrambled to tidy his clothes and was about to rush out of the bedroom when he realized something.

The bed had shifted when he had gotten up. Someone else was in the bed then. "Doumeki…" Watanuki whispered and gave a slight sigh. "That jerk…. Well he probably is tired, after all. I'll wake him up when dinner is ready."

Watanuki padded softly out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen, he stared into the refrigerator, trying to decide what to cook.

* * *

Doumeki's dreams started out pleasantly enough. Memories of his grandfather, the temple, and shared meals with Watanuki, Himawari, and occasionally Yuuko and Mokona. Then at some point they morphed into something sinister. Memories of Watanuki facing danger, even death, began replaying in his dreams; except in his dreams, now a nightmare, he failed to save him. He held Watanuki's lifeless body in his arms and wept. He now knew how utter despair felt.

* * *

"Doumeki," Watanuki spoke hoping that alone would wake him. No such luck. "Doumeki," a little louder. "Doumeki! DOUMEKI!" Still not even a twitch. Reluctantly, Watanuki walked closer to the bed and extended his hand to shake Doumeki's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOO!" Doumeki sat bolt upright with a cry sounding as if it was wrenched from his very soul.

Watanuki, startled by the shout, tripped. He landed with his torso across Doumeki's legs. "What's the big…" His question abruptly trailed off as Doumeki turned him over so that Watanuki was looking up at his panicked face and the canopy above the bed, rather than the bedspread. Watanuki opened his mouth to begin his question again when Doumeki leaned over him and wrapped his arms around him.

Watanuki froze; every muscle became rigid in paralysis at the oddity of this action. Watanuki was brought back to thought and action when he realized that his cheek was pressed against the bare skin of Doumeki's chest. "Y-y-you… Let me go, jerk!" Watanuki pushed at Doumeki until his grip loosened. Freed, Watanuki scuttled backwards on the bed until he felt the edge behind him.

Doumeki blinked at him. Watanuki watched as the unreadable mask he was accustomed to replaced the confusion and relief he saw on Doumeki's face. Doumeki swung his legs out of the bed and braced himself to stand. Watanuki watched as the covers slipped even farther down Doumeki's abdomen. Realizing he was staring and where he was staring, Watanuki blushed. "Dinner's ready!" He squeaked before tearing out of the bedroom.

Once safely in the kitchen, he tried to reason out what had just occurred. "He must have had a nightmare. I just happened to be my clumsy self and that's that. He only held me because I was there." Watanuki replayed the incident his mind and explained it in reasonable terms aloud to himself. "I'm going to have to talk to him about the sleeping arrangements though. I don't care how he sleeps at home but there is no way in hell he's going to sleep nude while I'm in the bed with him!" Watanuki blushed again. "Uh…oh! Yuuko! Himawari!" With that, he ran down the hall to look for the girls so he could tell them that dinner was ready.

* * *

Doumeki sat in silence, wondering if that had really just happened. He had awoken from his nightmares of Watanuki laying dead across his lap to find Watanuki sprawled across his lap on the bed.

Fear had been a jagged knife in his heart as he had turned Watanuki over in desperation. Relief was the tranquilizer that suddenly slowed the marathon his heart was running when Watanuki had blinked up at him. Without thinking he had scooped Watanuki up in his arms and gathered him as close as he possibly could. His heart, which had calmed to a normal state, beat faster again when he felt Watanuki's hot breath feathering across the bare skin of his chest.

It was a good thing Watanuki had broken the spell when he did. Doumeki knew he had been dangerously close to dragging Watanuki up until their lips met, and he could feel his body beginning to react to Watanuki sitting on his lap. He made no protest when Watanuki left the room.

Doumeki was shaken to his core. Not trusting his hands to be steady enough to work the buttons on his shirts and pants, he pulled a yukata off a hanger on his side of the closet and slipped it on. Not seeing a need for formalities, he belted it and let his nose lead his feet out of the room toward the heavenly smell coming up the stairs from the kitchen.

* * *

Yuuko pretended to listen as Himawari recounted tales from school. Gazing into her drink, she wondered if the client would find her in this place filled with humans, food, and alcohol. They fey were very particular when it came to their tolerance of humans.

* * *

Watanuki's thoughts were turned inward as he walked down the hall back to the kitchen. Yuuko, Himawari and Mokona had not yet returned. Meaning he was alone with Doumeki in the cabin. He couldn't quite understand why he had blushed when he realized Doumeki was nude. They were both men after all, what was there to be embarrassed about? It's not like he had walked in on Himawari or Yuuko in a state of undress. He never blushed in the locker rooms at school.

Watanuki stepped into the kitchen to find Doumeki sitting at the table with an untouched plate full of food in front of him and another plate in front of his empty chair. "You could have gone ahead and eaten. It's not like you to not eat whatever food is in sight."

"But then you would have eaten alone, and that wouldn't be ok."

Startled by Doumeki's reply which echoed his own from lunch, Watanuki plopped into his chair. He inhaled the aroma of the food before him, focusing on it rather his nonsense thoughts.

"So what is this?"

"Uh… It's pork and mashed potatoes with gravy."

"Itadakimasu."

Watanuki and Doumeki ate in silence. Doumeki took his and Watanuki's empty plates to the sink and began to wash them.

"I'll do…" Watanuki began but was cut off.

"I've got it. Thanks for dinner." Silence stretched between them. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was having a nightmare."

"It's okay."

The silence wrapped around them comfortably. When Doumeki placed water to boil for tea, Watanuki spoke up.

"Um, could I…that is… uh… Wear clothes when you sleep!" Watanuki stammered and then blurted his thoughts out all wrong from how he had planned to say them. "If you don't then I'm going to sleep on the couch and I won't feed you." He crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"I usually do." Doumeki replied in his usual flat manner.

"Good!"

Silence again. Until…

"Doumeki."

"Yes?"

"You just put the water to boil for tea, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It smells like it's burning…but water can't burn."

"I added the tea already."

Watanuki practically flew to stove, sending his chair crashing to floor for the second time, and screaming insults at Doumeki about being an idiot and worthless.

* * *

Doumeki cringed as Watanuki scrambled across the kitchen screaming like a banshee at him. He shrugged and waited for Watanuki to pause for breath.

"Why do you think I don't cook?"

With that Watanuki began a lecture on how he really should learn because he couldn't depend on other people forever and it wasn't healthy to eat out all the time. Doumeki rolled his eyes but watched intently as Watanuki cleaned up his mishap and set about making tea properly.

* * *

Yuuko suggested to Himawari that she go to settle the bill as a petite, chestnut-haired girl entered the pub and picked her way toward the table. The girl deposited herself gracefully in the spot which Himawari had vacated only a moment before.

"You came." Yuuko took a sip of her brandy and waited.

"I had to. We have no choice anymore. There is nothing we can do about this menace, powerful as we are. We need your help, wish-granter, and I have come to barter for it." Her voice was soft yet melodic as her bright green eyes begged for help.

"And you are willing to pay whatever price it may cost?"

"Yes."

"Then it shall be done before the week is out. I will expect my payment before the dawn on the last day of the week." With that Yuuko rose and met Himawari at the door. It was time to go home. The tournament would begin early tomorrow.

* * *

Watanuki and Doumeki drank their tea in silence. Inside, Watanuki was still upset and confused. Outside he appeared calm which was a rarity in Doumeki's presence. He placed their empty cups in the sink and said he'd wash them with the dishes from breakfast in the morning. He followed Doumeki up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Without sparing a thought for his earlier embarrassment, he changed into his nightclothes. His ears caught flame however when Doumeki pulled a pair of lounge pants on under his yukata and then unbelted it. He watched, mesmerized by some new curiosity, as Doumeki shed the yukata and laid it over the chair next to the closet. Before Doumeki could turn around he leapt into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

* * *

Doumeki inhaled sharply when Watanuki pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it toward the hamper in the corner of the room. With Watanuki facing the window, he was free to watch indulgently as he undressed and dressed again. He turned quickly and yanked a pair of lounge pants from the closet. He was careful about pulling them up over his hips. He could feel Watanuki's eyes on his back as he removed the yukata.

He walked back to the door to turn the light off. Walking back toward the bed he was glad for the darkness. Lounge pants were not modest in certain conditions, and after seeing Watanuki change he knew that finding a comfortable sleeping position would be difficult tonight.

"Goodnight," he said as he slid under the covers for the second time.

"G-goodnight." Watanuki's shaky reply gave him a small smile as he tried to clear his mind for sleep.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	3. More Mishaps!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Watanuki awoke to sunlight streaming across his pillow through the corner window. He didn't really feel like getting out of bed. He was comfortable. His back was pressed against something warm...

Watanuki turned over slowly to find that somehow during the night he and Doumeki had ended up sleeping back to back. For the second time in as many days, Watanuki blushed as he carefully scooted toward the edge of the bed.

* * *

Yuuko stared at the ceiling until she caught the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafting down the hall. She knew that today would be the start of many things. Some would end before the trip came to a close and others... Well, she wasn't all-knowing; but like any person with a functional brain she could very well guess that some of the other things that would be set into motion would not end for a while, if ever.

* * *

Watanuki whistled to himself and made sure his mind was as blank as possible while he prepared breakfast for five. Eggs, bacon, sausage, sauteed tomatoes and mushrooms, and toast. He was most definitely NOT thinking about yesterday evening's events after dinner with Doumeki. Nor was he thinking about having woken up with his back flush with Doumeki's inch for inch. Instead Watanuki was thinking about where he could find someone to talk to about cooking English cuisine. Cooking was the passion he inherited from his father, his legacy.

Watanuki noticed the bacon was beginning to smoke while he was lost in his thoughts. Quickly scooping it out with tongs, he debated whether to wake everyone or wait for the alarms to wake them.

Before he could take a step, Yuuko glided in with Mokona cradled in her arms still asleep. "You should go wake Doumeki. Himawari is already getting dressed."

"Why do I have to wake that jerk?"

"Did either of you set an alarm before you went to bed last night?"

"Er...no."

"Well then since you're his roommate you should wake him so he can get ready. He is in the first round of today's eliminations today so he can't be late."

Watanuki heaved another sigh and untied his apron. "Help yourself," he said to Yuuko as he slipped out the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Doumeki rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He had almost panicked this morning when he woke to find that he and Watanuki were back to back. He was trying to convince himself to move away when he had felt Watanuki shift. He kept his eyes closed as if he were still asleep and waited for Watanuki to start yelling at him about staying on his side of the bed, but it never came.

Instead, Watanuki simply scooted slowly away and Doumeki had to work very hard to suppress a shiver at the sudden coolness of empty space at his back. He waited for sounds of activity from the kitchen before rolling onto his side and sliding a hand down his stomach. This week would be pure torture, having Watanuki so close.

Lost in his fantasy, Doumeki failed to notice when the door swung quietly open.

* * *

Watanuki didn't yell, flail his arms, or give any form of his typical reaction to Doumeki. He was in too much shock. The blankets obscured his view but he knew what was happening regardless. Doumeki was jacking off. Again. In the bed. The bed that they both had to sleep in for the rest of the week.

Clearing his throat Watanuki studiously looked at a stain on the canopy of the queen-sized four poster bed as he spoke, "Please don't make a mess. I don't know where to do laundry at here, yet. Anyhow, breakfast is ready."

With that, Watanuki turned around and walked out the door as though nothing had happened and nothing was wrong. His mind, however wasn't letting him off that easily. It was stuck projecting the look on Doumeki's face as his hand moved beneath the blankets on the bed. Watanuki could feel the blush creep up from his collar this time. It felt like the flames of hell itself was blistering his skin. Two days. In two days so many embarrassing things had happened.

Watanuki figured he might go ahead and start sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Doumeki clenched his hair in his fingers as he bit back a scream. Why? Why did Watanuki keep walking into the bedroom at the wrong times? He figured he would would just ignore it and hoped Watanuki would do the same.

He selected an archery uniform and took it into the bathroom with him. As he showered and went through his morning routine, he tried to figure out what he would say if Watanuki brought this morning up later on.

Deciding he would just say he didn't expect Watanuki to come back to the room, he dressed and tried to get his mind to focus on the upcoming competition.

* * *

Yuuko kept the question in her mind from showing on her face. She and Himawari ate in silence as Watanuki stood in front of the sink, looking out the window with a cup of coffee in his hands.

She waited for Mokona to hop up onto her shoulder before getting up and taking her plate to the sink with Himawari's. "Watanuki, Himawari and I are going to go on ahead to the arena and get some good seats. We'll see the two of you there.

"Okay," was the only reply Yuuko received in a flat, preoccupied tone.

* * *

Watanuki waited, once more, for Doumeki before eating. It was something his parents had taught him that had stuck with him although he rarely had someone to eat with, until recently since he had begun working for Yuuko.

When Doumeki strolled into the kitchen, Watanuki placed a heaping plate in front of him without any words and they both ate. Watanuki left the dishes to be done when he got back, against his normal habit of washing them right away, in favor of going upstairs to get dressed while Doumeki strung his bow and selected his arrows for the day.

In the bedroom, Watanuki avoided looking at the bed as he dressed. He ran a brush through his hair and decided to tuck a colored handkerchief in his pocket so he could wave it for luck before Doumeki would shoot.

* * *

Downstairs, Doumeki waited patiently for Watanuki.

Once Watanuki stepped off the last stair, Doumeki walked ahead and opened the front door. They walked to the archery range in silence, neither acknowledging the miasma of awkwardness between them.

They stepped into the range to find that Yuuko had gotten seats right behind the slot in the shooting line where Doumeki would be.

"Good luck, Doumeki." She offered with one of her genuine smiles.

"Thank you," Doumeki bowed slightly at the waist, his formal training from the temple kicking in.

"You know, in this country, when they used to have tournaments of skill, it was customary for admirers of the competitors to give a token of luck to them that could be exchanged for a gift if they won. I think we should all give Doumeki a token of luck for today." Yuuko beamed at her idea, but Doumeki knew that particular smile and he didn't trust it.

* * *

Watanuki watched as Yuuko handed Doumeki a small silk purse, Mokona gave Doumeki a feather, and Himawari have Doumeki her hair ribbons. The ribbons were a thicker width today than usual and the blue of them matched Himawari's summer dress. Figuring he ought to go ahead and join in rather than fight, he pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Doumeki. It was also blue, but darker. It was like the color of a twilight sky.

* * *

Accepting the tokens, Doumeki placed them carefully in the inner pocket of his uniform. They called for the competitors to line up for the first round of eliminations. Doumeki walked up to the shooting line and the others walked to their seats in the stands.

He listened with only half his attention as they listed the rules and explained how eliminations worked. Each contestant would take place in three different rounds today. The scores would be averaged out and the half of the competitors with the highest scores would go on to the next round.

They called for all archers at the shooting line to draw their first arrow.

* * *

Watanuki watched with bated breath as all the archers drew their bows back. He focused on Doumeki and willed his arrow to hit the target dead-center, the way it always did.

_Thwump! _The sound of 10 arrows hitting their targets at nearly the same time made him jump. Watanuki smiled when he saw that Doumeki had indeed struck the target perfectly.

* * *

The day wore on as each of the 40 contestants took part in the 3 rounds. At the end, light refreshments were served to the competitors and spectators as the scores were averaged. They read the scores from lowest to highest. As the list went on, the lower scoring archers left the arena and the announcer indicated that they would now be giving the scores for the competitors who would be going on to the next round tomorrow. On and on he went calling names. Finally he announced, "...and with first place for today's elimination round, Shizuka Doumeki!"

Doumeki braced himself as his companions rushed him like puppies set loose. Once they had all congratulated him Yuuko spoke, "I think you should choose a token to exchange for a gift today, Doumeki, and you can choose another token and another gift again tomorrow if you get first place then."

"A kiss," the words slipped from Doumeki's heart to his mouth before he could stop them, "that's the gift I want."

The reaction was raised eyebrows from Himawari and Watanuki and a smirk from Yuuko. Doumeki swallowed and reached into his pocket nervously. His hand was sweaty and his fingers felt numb. The callouses from pulling a bowstring didn't make it easy to tell by touch what he was grasping so he looked down into his unifrom as he pulled his hand out slightly. Glimpsing the barest flash of blue he yanked his hand from the folds of his uniform.

* * *

Watanuki felt his temper rising as he stared at the ribbons hanging from Doumeki's fist. He didn't really know why he was so mad, but he let his temper out as was his habit anyway. "I should have known it would be like this! Even though you know I like her. You, jerk! Cook your own food tonight!"

With that, Watanuki ran from the arena. Exiting the structure, he made for the forest rather than going back to the cabin. He just wanted to be alone. He needed time to sort his thoughts out and understand why he was so mad. Wasn't it always like this at school anyway? What was so different now?

As Watanuki ran deeper into the forest, his pace began to slow. Not because he was tired, he was used to running from ghosts and spirits that chased him. No, he slowed down because the forest was getting very thick and had begun to seem a little creepy.

* * *

Doumeki was too stupefied to speak. He held Himawari's ribbons instead of Watanuki's handkerchief. How that had happened, he couldn't quite tell. They were two completely different shades of blue. He didn't move or speak until Himawari kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "Maybe you should go after Watanuki, you know how he is when he goes off somewhere by himself." She only smiled as Doumeki grunted and stepped past her to pursue Watanuki.

* * *

Sounds began to surround Watanuki in the forest. He was shaking more and more with each step he took, when something snapped a twig behind him. Watanuki turned around to see a pair of glowing green eyes watching him from a stand of bushes. With a wail, his preservation instincts kicked in and he ran in the direction he figured the cabin was in.

* * *

Doumeki had just barely seen Watanuki's form slip into the forest, but he knew how fast Watanuki could run when he was mad or scared. So he knew would have to follow his tracks rather than try to keep up with him.

Doumeki tried to follow the traces Watnuki must have left behind but there were none to be seen. No disturbed soil or groundcover, no broken branches, and not even the distant sound of footfalls. Doumeki figured the forest couldn't be all that large and decided to just keep walking until he found a trace of Watanuki's passage through.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	4. The Seelie Court

**Disclaimer: **Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Watanuki opened the door and slammed it behind him before falling to his knees. Eyes. Glowing eyes. Where was Doumeki to protect him? Oh, right... He was kissing Himawari.

With a grumble, Watanuki got up and made for the kitchen. He walked through the door to find Yuuko and Himwari cooking ramen.

"Wha..." he didn't really know what to ask. Where was Doumeki? How'd they get back before him? What did they think they were doing in the kitchen? Shaking his head to clear it, Watanuki spoke again, "I'll do the dishes I dirtied already but you guys are cleaning up your own mess."

Watanuki ran the water for the dishes and watched as Yuuko did very little actual cooking. Himawari flitted about the kitchen as though she were used to it, although to Watanuki it was painfully obvious that she doesn't cook often.

"Don't you ever cook with your mom at home?" He asked as she fiddled with one of the knobs for the stovetop, failing to turn on the correct burner twice.

"Not really, she doesn't like having help in the kitchen."

Yuuko drifted over to the sink and pulled a glass Watanuki had just rinsed from the drain board, filling it with brandy. "Did Doumeki explain himself to you?"

"What? No. I didn't even see him."

"Pity. He hadn't intended to pull Himawari's ribbons from his pocket, you know?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure that's exactly what he meant to do, and he could have waited until I wasn't around to do it."

"Wasn't your handkerchief also blue...?"

"And just what are you...? WHAAAAAA?! What?! That's crazy!" Watanuki yelled at Yuuko and waved his hands about in shock, sending dishwater flying everywhere. "Doumeki wouldn't want a kiss from me." Watanuki blushed furiously, again, and thrust his hands back into the water to rummage around for the silverware.

"I think when you see him you should apologize," Yuuko said before drifting away to rescue Himawari from a near disaster with a towel and the stove top.

* * *

Doumeki was just about to give up searching for Watanuki when he heard a very familiar yell. Knowing Watanuki had seen something to frighten him, Doumeki pinpointed the sound and made a mad dash through the forest towards it. He dodged stray limbs, roots, bushes, and fallen logs with ease; his sole focus was getting to Watanuki to rescue him. He suddenly burst into a clearing. He stopped and looked around but saw no sign of Watanuki.

Figuring that Watanuki was probably well away from this forest by now, Doumeki turned to leave when he noticed that the grass to his left was disturbed. He knelt down to study it. It looked as though something, or someone, had been drug through the grass to the far left edge of the clearing. His heart suddenly pounding, Doumeki followed the drag marks at a fast walk. He didn't want to lose the trail when he got back into the forest.

After some amount of distance, Doumeki found himself standing before a small hill. It wasn't all that tall, Were a grown person to stand inside, their head might brush the top of it. The marks had disappeared at the edge of the trees and so Doumeki walked slowly around the hill. When he was almost around to the other side, he saw what appeared to be a doorway. It looked as if people had built it and yet there was no actual door, no door frame, and no sign of any kind explaining this random doorway in a hill.

Shrugging Doumeki wandered into it thinking he would find himself in a small circular room. To his surprise, he walked on and on in the darkness, never coming to the other end of the hill. Perhaps this was good. Watanuki would have had plenty of time to cool down by the time Doumeki returned to the cabin.

* * *

As the shadowy fingers of dusk began to stretch into the sky, Yuuko knew that everything had gone according to plan. Doumeki was now in position to fulfill the wish that they fey princess had made. It was time to set something else into motion. This was nobody's wish to be granted, but Yuuko would be responsible for its fulfillment nonetheless.

"Watanuki, it's almost dark. Aren't you worried about Doumeki?"

"Why would I worry about that jerk?"

"He may be able to defeat the evil things that often hunt mortals...but he can't defeat them if he can see them, can he?" Yuuko watched as the color drained from Watanuki's face.

"I can't do anything to find him. I don't know how... I'm useless."

Yuuko detected the note of panic in Watnauki's voice. "You brought the pipe fox with us didn't you? He can find Doumeki. All you need to do is ask." With those words, the pipe fox emerged from Yuuko's sleeve and launched itself at Watanuki. "Go," was all Yuuko said before Watanuki flung open the door and raced out into the darkening countryside.

* * *

Thoughts whirled in Watnauki's skull as he ran, watching the pipe fox for any indication as to when he should change direction. When he had returned to the cabin, Yuuko had implied that Doumeki had implied that Doumeki had not wanted a kiss from Himawari. She hinted that it was Watanuki Doumeki had wanted the kiss from, but that was crazy talk... Wasn't it? Why would Doumeki want a kiss from him? They're both guys, Watanuki's always yelling at him, and they have no reason to even be around each other besides Himawari being friends with both of them and Yuuko often requesting Doumeki's help.

However, a hidden part of Watanuki's mind chimed in. Doumeki is always rescuing him (even when he doesn't want to be rescued), always making odd meal requests and heartily eating whatever Watanuki cooks (even if he didn't cook it for him), and always seems to be around when Watanuki...needs...him. The pipe fox turned it's nose to the right and so Watanuki adjusted his path as he tried to adjust to this new perspective his brain had decided to take.

* * *

Doumeki wandered on, with no sense of the passage of time, deeper into the tunnels. Suddenly he saw light ahead and, thinking that it must be the other end, rushed toward it. He was eager to get back to the cabin and apologize to Watanuki. It would take him more time to get up the courage to explain what was supposed to happen.

Doumeki was mildly surprised to step into a cavernous room lit by dozens upon dozens of standing candelabras. There were tables all lined up and set for a feast, but not a single person or living creature in sight. No waiters, servants, and no diners. Along one edge of the room was a single row of tables pushed against the rough stone wall and piled high with heaping platters of various foods. Doumeki's stomach rumbled. It wouldn't do to return hungry if he couldn't placate Watanuki. _Cook__ your own food tonight!_ Watanuki's parting words rang in his head.

With a shrug, Doumeki picked up one of the silver plates stacked at the end of the table closest to the tunnel. He walked down the row of tables and served himself portions of familiar looking dishes until he could fit no more on his plate. Not wanting to disturb the tables he plunked down on the floor and began to eat. His focus entirely on the food in front of him, he didn't really notice as human figures began to materialize around him. In fact he didn't even notice as chatter grew from a whisper to a din until someone seated in front of him laughed.

Doumeki jumped to his feet, sending the plate (with little food left on it) clattering. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He jumped when someone behind him ran their fingernail lightly down his neck.

"You are in the Seelie Court, my dear," a female voiced purred in his ear.

"Mother, you'll frighten him. Behave. This must be the warrior the wish-granter promised to send us," a girl spoke as she rose from her seat at the head of one of the rows of dining tables.

"Yuuko granted you a wish?" Doumeki addressed the girl.

"Yes. We have a problem here and unfortunately even our most skilled warriors can do nothing to resolve it. They do not have the type of power required for this task. You do, though, and Yuuko said she would send you to us."

"Let me guess, you need me to shoot something?" He drawled in his normal monotone, having regained some of his composure upon finding out that Yuuko had something to do with this.

"Dear warrior," the woman stepped around in front of him, "we need you to vanquish a monster for us. A giant bird has been preying on my kingdom for the past month now. Every week it swoops in and takes one of my devoted subjects back to its lair to devour. Unfortunately we cannot see it. We only see when it carries someone through the air, but still we know not where to aim. Can you help us, warrior?"

"No."

"No?!" the shock and indignation was easily apparent in the woman's voice. "Why in the name of Gaia can you NOT help us?" the demand set Doumeki's teeth on edge.

"I can't see spirits or monsters either. My friend Watanuki can. I just shoot them to keep them from eating him."

Doumeki covered his ears as the woman let loose a shriek. "What trickery that witch thinks to betray us with, I do not know."

"Since I can't help you by myself, may I leave and I will return with Watnuki tomorrow afternoon?"

The woman studied him for a moment before smiling coldly and giving her reply, "No, you cannot leave."

"Why not. I'm of no use to you by myself. Who are you to try to keep me here, anyway?"

"I am the Seelie Queen, you impudent little imbecile! As for you leaving, well you ate our food. Thus, you are bound to our realm for the rest of your life. You can only leave if someone takes your place. Since the witch probably knows you are here, I am guessing she will send someone to do so. You must be valuable to her indeed for the price she asked of might as well eat some more. It may be a long wait."

* * *

Watanuki panted as he finally broke into a small clearing completely dominated by a small hill. He walked around it warily and saw an entrance crudely carved into the hillside. He looked at the pipe fox questioningly. It nodded its head at him and shot forward into the tunnel. "Hey...wait!" Watanuki took off running again. He came to a sudden stop when the pipe fox transformed to its larger, more powerful version. The subtle glow it gave off provided plenty of light and Watanuki had to admit he felt a lot safer with the pipe fox in this form.

It seemed as though they had been walking forever when Watanuki heard voices talking loudly and saw light up ahead. He sprinted forward and burst into a dining hall full of odd looking people. Spying Doumeki at the far end, he scrambled around the tables and skidded to a halt in front of him. Without thinking Watanuki wrapped his arms around Doumeki's waist. "Thank God you're safe," Watanuki gave a sigh of relief.

"Who is this?" The distaste the female voice raised Watanuki's temper.

"Now look here! I don't know you are, but this is my friend and I came to retrieve him!" Watanuki felt ready to take on the whole room if he had to.

"So that's the way of it, I see. You," the woman poked Doumeki in the chest, "are free to go."

"Let's go, Doumeki."

"Ah, ah, ah..." the woman said before Watanuki practically snarled as he was yanked to a stop by the woman's hand grabbing his collar.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"No? Who do you think you are?!"

A vein bulged in the woman's temple as she clenched her jaw. "I'm the Seelie Queen, you ignorant sniveling brat!" She yelled in his face. "You cannot leave if you have come to take the archer's place. He cannot leave if you do not take his place. What is it going to be?"

"Let me explain to him, please." Doumeki's even tone was a relief as he extricated Watnuki from that awful woman's grasp.

* * *

Doumeki heaved a sigh as he finished his explanation.

"So, Yuuko arranged things so that you would end up here because they are being terrorized by something only you can kill?" Watanuki's deadpan voice was evidence of his annoyance with Yuuko keeping them all in the dark.

"Yes." Doumeki's reply held a hint of irritation.

"And you can't leave because you ate their food?"

"Yes."

"I told you that one day your stomach would get you in trouble."

Doumeki tried not to grind his teeth with his next reply, "Look, we have to figure something out just for now. Tomorrow we can find that whatever-it-is and I'll kill it, but right now we have to decide what to do at this moment."

Watanuki's silence was working on the last of Doumeki's rigidly controlled patience when he finally spoke, "Well, you have the next round of eliminations tomorrow, so it's not like you can really stay here." Doumeki tried not to let his surprise show as he watched Watanuki, waiting for his next words. "Just for tonight I will take you place here. Tomorrow come back as soon as the eliminations are over, so we can track that thing down and get rid of it."

"Watanuki, are you sure?" Doumeki didn't want to leave him here; but the pipe fox sat in the corner watching them both protectively so Doumeki was not overly troubled about Watanuki's safety. It was the fact that Watanuki would be beyond his reach that bothered him. Plus, Doumeki wanted to question Yuuko about this mess.

Watnuki nodded, "I'm sure. You go back, eat dinner with Yuuko and Himawari, and get ready for tomorrow."

"I'll come back as soon as I can. Stay close to the pipe fox. I don't trust the Queen." With that Doumeki rose and walked solemnly back to the tunnel. He stepped into the darkness and felt air whip around him. He brought his arms up to shield his face and when he lowered them he found himself standing in front of the cabin door.

Doumeki spent a moment taking deep breaths and ensuring his face held its usual unreadable expression before opening the door.

* * *

Watanuki shivered and pressed himself closer to the warm body of the pipe fox. A girl rose from the end of one table and waked towards him.

"I am Seelie Princess Rhiannon. I apologize for my mother's rudeness earlier. Let me show you to the guest quarters so you can rest."

Watanuki didn't know what else to do or say, so he merely followed her. He collapsed gratefully on the bed after thanking her and was asleep before she even left the room.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	5. Hunting the Bird Menace

**Disclaimer: **Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Doumeki tried not to glare at Yuuko when he addressed her. "What is all this about? You could have just told me we had a job to do and I would have done it, but now Watanuki is stuck in that place because you didn't tell us anything."

"Don't get your fur in a ruffle, Doumeki. He'll be ok." Yuuko drawled as she took a lay drag of her pipe. "Besides, he wouldn't be stuck there if he hadn't had to take YOUR place. Did you really think Watanuki would make you go hungry? He may have been upset, but he cares about you enough to have gone looking for you. I highly doubt he would have let you starve."

"Whatever." Doumeki thought about his next words before speaking them, "So are you going to help us, or are we on our own for this?"

"I can give you some advice about the creature. You still won't be able to see it, so you'll need Watanuki to direct you. I recommend not using him as bait though. If the creature takes off with him, you'll never see him again. Now go to bed, Doumeki. You have to get up early again don't you?"

Doumeki trudged up the stairs, unable to discern if his body or his heart felt heavier.

* * *

Watanuki blinked and patted the area around him, looking for his glasses. He smiled when he realized he was covered by several very bushy, silky-soft tails. With a sigh he put his glasses on and got up from the bed. The pipe fox raised its head to watch him before stretching and leaping into the air, shrinking back to its regular size.

"Well let's go see what we can find out, huh?"

The pipe fox cooed at him and dove into his shirt. Watanuki decided to walk back to the dining hall, since he remembered the way and didn't want to get lost trying to go anywhere else.

* * *

Doumeki woke up feeling cold and depressed, not that his sadness showed on his always impassive face. While he showered and dressed, he entertained the idea of skipping the tournament to save Watanuki. He decided not to, because he planned on winning again today; and when he saw Watanuki afterwards then he would exchange the handkerchief for the kiss he had wanted yesterday.

He went down the stairs only to find that Yuuko and Himawari had already left, but they had also left behind some fresh muffins and fresh squeezed orange juice. Doumeki drank a glass of orange juice before he left the cabin and forced himself to nibble on a muffin on his way to the archery range. He would have finished it in 3 bites or less if Watanuki had made it. As it was, the only reason he even ate a muffin was because food meant energy; and he'd need that energy later.

* * *

Watanuki was surprised to see the princess sitting in the large dining hall without any company. "Good morning...er, I think." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, good morning. I hope you slept well. Um, is your pet still in the room?"

"My pet...? Oh, the fox. No, he's inside my shirt." At the girl's puzzled look, he fished the pipe fox out and showed it to her.

"This is the same creature that accompanied you last night?" She inquired as she held a hand out tentatively.

"Yeah, he's actually a spirit of some kind. Um, I'm hungry... Is there anything to eat?"

"Well, yes, but you shouldn't eat anything here. That's why you had to take your friend's place. He ate our food and so is bound to our realm unless another takes his place here. Although, if you were to leave, he would immediately be summoned back."

Watanuki digested this new tidbit of information in silence. He pondered how everything had gotten so messed up that this had turned out the way it did. If he hadn't lost his temper and taken off into the forest then Doumeki wouldn't have tried to find him. If Doumeki hadn't tried to find him he wouldn't have ended up here by himself. If Watanuki hadn't told him to cook his own food because he was mad at him...maybe Doumeki wouldn't have eaten the food here.

Watanuki's shoulders slumped and a strangled cry escaped his lips as the realization that this likely completely his fault crashed down on him. Yuuko would have granted the fey's wish before they left, one way or another. The way it had happened thus far was the sole influence of his own lousy temper. Watanuki tried not to cry, but the pipe fox sensed his distress and slithered up his arm until it was hovering in front of his face. It licked away the lone tear that slid down his cheek and draped itself around his neck like a small scarf.

"Come, let me teach you more about our predicament." The princess said at just the right time to distract him from his despair.

* * *

Doumeki exercised every drop of discipline and control he had in order to be patient and do his best to win this round of eliminations as well. It was difficult to concentrate knowing Watanuki was a prisoner of that horrid woman because of him. He should know better than to eat food that he didn't know where it had come from.

Deep breath, hold it...slow release. The arrow sped towards the target and punched straight into the center with a resounding THWUMP!

"Please enjoy some refreshments while we tally today's scores." The announcer's voice drifted out over the system.

Doumeki ate half of a sandwich while he waited impatiently for the results to start being announced. As soon as they announced the lowest score he rushed to the announcing booth. "Can you please just tell me my score? There is a family emergency back home, and I need to call my mom to check on things."

The scoring assistant blinked at him before looking to the announcer for direction. The announcer nodded and continued listing the scores. "You won again today Mr. Doumeki."

"Thank you," Doumeki called over his shoulder as he sprinted for the forest once again.

* * *

So that...thing just takes people from your court and the other court? It eats them?" Watanuki questioned the princess.

"Yes, see our dining hall and sleeping quarters are the only thing underground. Our businesses and everything else are outside, just in a different realm than the one you live in."

"I see, you don't need to explain further. My boss has already taught me how weird things can be." Watanuki gave a small chuckle.

Suddenly the pipe fox perked up and floated down to the ground so it could shift to it's larger form. It bounded out of the small library and down the hall.

"Hey! Wait, come back!"Watanuki chased after it, the princess following both of them at a more sedate pace.

Watanuki couldn't stop his feet when the pipe fox shifted again and went sailing through the last few feet of air to wrap itself around Doumeki's wrist. Watanuki crashed into Doumeki and was not surprised that the taller boy didn't so much as step back to keep his balance.

Watanuki went rigid as Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki in a protective hug. He shivered when Doumeki's breath blew into his ear as he whispered, "Are you okay, Watanuki?"

"You said my name," was all Watanuki could say. Doumeki was running his hands up and down Watanuki's ribs. After some amount of this awkward interaction, Watanuki snapped into action and extricated himself from Doumeki's embrace. "I'm fine, Doumeki. How did the eliminations go today?"

"I won," Doumeki replied as he reached into his uniform and pulled out Watanuki's handkerchief. "So, can I exchange your token for a gift?"

Watanuki was unnerved by the fact that Doumeki said all that with an even tone and expression, as usual. Shouldn't he show some kind of...something?! Anything? "How do I know you really won and you're not just lying to me so you can get what you want?" Watanuki thought he must have imagined the look of hurt that crossed Doumeki's face for a split second.

"Fine. Let's go get rid of that thing so we can go back to the cabin." Doumeki walked down the tunnel without so much as a backward glance, leaving Watanuki to scramble after him.

* * *

Doumeki wished that, just once, something could be easy. It had taken a lot for him for him to speak so openly to Watanuki just now, and in turn he had been accused of lying. He decided that he would stay in the fey realm tonight, regardless of whether they eliminated the thing terrorizing the courts.

* * *

Watanuki listened attentively as he and Doumeki crept through the strange forest. He heard a wooshing noise above him. He looked up and spied a very, very large hawk-looking bird through the canopy of foliage. It must have easily been 30 times his size. Deciding that he was going to call the shots this time, Watanuki rushed out into the clearing ahead. He started shouting and waving his arms to attract the giant bird's attention. He knew Doumeki couldn't see it, so their best bet for getting rid of it with one try was to let himself get captured by it. He knew Doumeki wouldn't miss.

His heart skipped a beat when the bird swooped down at him and easily snatched him from the ground. He pointed up at the belly of the bird and yelled, "Aim here, Doumeki!"

In mere seconds he felt a wayward current of air rush past him and caught a glimpse of a blindingly white arrow as it embedded itself in the chest of the bird. Watanuki smiled in their triumph, but it was short lived. He realized that he was falling. The dying bird was no longer holding him as it fell, and he was falling too. He screamed.

* * *

Doumeki couldn't breath as he watched Watanuki go charging into the open space, enticing the bird to prey upon him. Yuuko's warning rang in his ears, _If the creature takes off with him, you'll never see him again. _Doumeki forced his mind blank as he focused and aimed his bow at the spot where Watanuki was pointing. He saw the splash of crimson as the spirit arrow hit its target. He watched, feeling helpless, as the bird released Watanuki convulsively and he plummeted toward the ground.

Doumeki didn't even realize he had moved until he was already standing under Watanuki's falling form. He braced himself for the impact as he stretched his arms out before him in an almost pleading gesture. His heart finally started beating again when Watanuki landed in his harms and knocked him to the ground.

His relief at having caught him was momentary tough. He realized Watanuki wasn't moving or speaking and he sat up to inspect him. His nightmares from that first afternoon spent in England haunted him as he gazed upon Watanuki's pale features. His heart thudded in his ears, drowning out all the other sound around him as he turned his eyes to Watanuki's chest. His sigh of relief brought his senses back to normal when he saw that Watanuki's chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	6. Striking a Deal

**Disclaimer**: Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N**: I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

Doumeki stared silently at Watanuki's still form on the bed in the cavern. He didn't even turn his head when footsteps shuffled softly into the room until a voice spoke.

"Archer."

He flicked a brief glance at the fey princess before returning his gaze to Watanuki.

"Which of you will be staying here tonight?" She inquired.

"I will. He needs to go back so that he can eat."

"What will you do when your tournament is over, archer?"

"I don't know."

"If you stay, you'll worry about him constantly; but you can't leave unless someone takes your place. He would be willing to, it seems; but that would be just as torturous for you as the first option. Would another take your place, instead of him?"

"Maybe, but that isn't something I will ever ask of anyone."

"My mother, the queen, she won't tell you this. You can petition for your freedom." Doumeki watched the smile spread slowly on the princess's face at this tidbit of gold she had given him.

"How?" He had to restrain himself from yelling, reaching out to grab her, anything that might get him the answer he sought.

"You ask for a formal audience with the sovereign. State your desire to free of this realm to which you were bound by eating our food. One of three options will be given to you. The first is to defeat our strongest warrior or steal something the sovereign requests from the Unseelie court. The second is to give someone to us to take your place permanently. The third is to complete an impossible task charged to you by the sovereign."

"I see. I will make my request this evening. I think Watanuki is going to wake up soon. I'd like to speak to him alone."

"Of course, archer," with that, the princess gave a small curtsy and left the bedchamber.

* * *

Watanuki tried to bring his hands up to his eyes so he could rub the sleep out, but his arms felt like lead. He felt a strong arm slide under his shoulders and lift him to a sitting position. Watanuki poured every drop of concentration into opening his eyes. He was met with a familiar expression on a familiar face. He tried to speak, but found that no sound would come out.

"You're awake," Doumeki observed in his monotone voice.

Watanuki cleared his throat and tried to speak again, "Yes, thanks to you. Uh, thank you. I know I don't say that nearly as often as I should, but thank you."

Doumeki looked away before speaking again, "You need to go back to the cabin tonight. You need to eat."

"What about the tournament?"

"What about it?"

"That's what we're here for! What YOU'RE here for! Aren't you concerned?" Watanuki started flailing his arms about, ready to go into lecture mode.

"The important thing is that you are able to eat. I'm stuck here, since I already ate their food. It can't do me any harm to stay."

Watanuki had no reply to that and could only blink.

"Besides, if you're so worried about me competing then maybe you can take my place during the day. Or you can ask Yuuko or Himawari to."

"What? No, I can't ask Himawari to come here for you! Asking Yuuko would probably only cause problems. I'll just come take your place tomorrow."

"Ok. Are you feeling well enough to leave yet?"

"Yeah. Do you want to bring anything over tonight?"

"No. Just bring me a fresh uniform in the morning."

"Okay." Watanuki braced himself to stand but found that his legs weren't shaky. He moved mechanically, like a puppet manipulated by a master. His brain had ceased to do anything more than it's basic function. He couldn't comprehend why he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to watch Doumeki compete again tomorrow.

* * *

Yuuko told Mokona to finish helping Himawari with dinner, informing them both that Watanuki or Doumeki would be arriving soon. Yuuko had her bet on Watanuki, knowing that Doumeki wouldn't want him with the fey. She walked to the room she was sharing with Himawari to retrieve the scorecard she had requested when Doumeki had run off into the forest. Yuuko smiled when she thought to herself that surely Watanuki would want to know how Doumeki had done.

* * *

Doumeki called on his training to keep a straight face as he requested an audience with the queen at dinner. He really wanted, just this once, to let his anger and frustration and distaste show on his face. "Madame Queen," Doumeki bowed as he approached the table. "I wish to petition for the right to regain my freedom from this realm."

"On what grounds, archer?"

"I was brought here under a pretense of which I was not aware, and without payment I slew the bird that has plagued your citizens. Is my act of honor enough to petition for my freedom?"

The Queen seemed to think it over. Doumeki had to remind himself to breathe. She looked as if she really wanted to say no. It wouldn't do any good to keep him here. He would never do anything they asked of him. He watched, wearily, as the princess cautiously approached the table. After some whispered exchanges the Queen deigned to speak.

"Fine, archer. I accept your petition. However, since I already know you are a skilled warrior and I have no wish to lose my prized warrior you shall not fight for your freedom. I will not risk sending you to the Unseelie Court, lest they catch you clumsy fool. Is there one who you would have take your place permanently?"

"No, your Highness."

"Well then, all that remains is to give you an impossible task. Is there anything you cannot do, archer?"

Doumeki stared at a point just above the queen's head, in silence. His eyes flicked downward when the princess leaned in to whisper to her mother once more.

"Ah, I see," the queen smiled slowly. "So, archer, you have an unrequited love. Well, I would think it only appropriate to charge you with the task of getting your loved one to return your sentiment. It should be rather difficult, no?"

Doumeki grit his teeth and his answer came out low, "Yes."

"I didn't hear you, archer. Your answer?"

"I accept this task, you Highness," Doumeki swallowed and forced his mouth to utter a proper reply. "I do believe that this task is truly impossible. Should I acomplish this, I would think it nothing short of a miracle."

"Very well then. If you succeed, you are free. If you fail, there are no second chances and you will remain here for the rest of your natural life."

"I understand, your highness; and I humbly thank you for your generosity. I ask to be excused to my sleeping chambers, as I must rise early tomorrow."

"As you wish."

Knowing he had been dismissed, Doumeki gave a prayer of thanks that his temple training had included formal exchanges with both native and foreign people in various positions of power. Without that training Doumeki figured he probably would have slipped up and said something to highly offend that horrid woman. He closed the door to the room behind him. The room that Watanuki had slept in the night before. Without undressing, Doumeki laid on the bed and pulled the pillow close to his face, inhaling Watanuki's scent as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Watanuki blinked in disbelief as he was greeted by Yuuko thrusting a heavy-weight paper in front of his face the moment she opened the door. He didn't really know what he was looking at, since it was so close that it was blurry.

"You owe Doumeki a gift." Yuuko gave on of her smiles that implied she knew Watanuki hadn't done what he was supposed to or had done something he wasn't supposed to.

"What?" Watanuki's reply was as devoid of emotion as Watanuki possibly could be.

"He won again today. He didn't exchange Mokona's or my tokens, so I am guessing that he tried to exchange your token. However, you, being you, likely refused. Am I correct?"

Watanuki's jaw dropped at Yuuko's deduction, though after all this time it didn't really surprise him. He decided to try changing the subject, "Do I need to cook tonight?"

"No," Yuuko beamed at him, "we made dinner. So you just eat and relax."

"Thanks."

The meal passed mostly in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was tense. Everybody knew that someone was missing from the table, and it just wasn't the same without him. Afterwards Watanuki did the dishes and cleaned the stovetop and table. He told Himawari, Yuuko, and Mokona goodnight; and then he dragged himself up the stairs.

Part of him was relieved that there would be no more chances for him to embarrass himself in front of Doumeki and that he wouldn't have to share the bed. The other part of him was very worried, however. Would Doumeki be okay? How were they going to get him out of this? What if the Queen or the princess or some other woman fell for Doumeki and he wanted to stay there? What would Watanuki and Yuuko tell his family?

Watanuki changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers. He struggled to clear his mind so that he wouldn't have weird dreams, but still his last though was of the way Doumeki had held him when he tripped and sprawled across Doumeki's lap the first evening they were here.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon. I sincerely apologize for having taken so long to get this chapter out, but I was having a hard time working out exactly how I wanted this scene to go. There were so many options and possibilities, and I had a very hard time figuring out which one would be the best scenario for the outcome I am working towards.

Regards,

Blanche


	7. A Gift for a Token

**Disclaimer**: Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N**: I won't be using honorifics. If anyone seems a little OOC let me know please. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

**CONTENT WARNING: **From this chapter on, some scenes will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so.

* * *

Watanuki forced himself to get out bed, although it wasn't quite light outside yet. He had to get ready for the day. Breakfast needed to be made, and then he had to pick a uniform for Doumeki and go to take his place in the fey Realm. Watanuki was nervous about seeing Doumeki again. The paper Yuuko had confronted him with yesterday was the results of the elimination round. Doumeki had indeed won. He had wanted to exchange Watanuki's handkerchief for a kiss, but Watanuki talked his way out if.

There would be no talking his way out of it now. He would have to give in, wouldn't he? Why a kiss? Why would Doumeki want a kiss from him?

Those thoughts eddied around Watanuki's mind while he prepared breakfast. He woke Yuuko to let her know that breakfast was ready, all she and Himawari would have to do was warm it up. He walked back up the stairs and stood in the door of his and Doumeki's room for a moment, just staring at the closet. Finally, he took a deep breath and walked toward the closet. He picked a uniform from the ones that hung neatly in the middle of the closet. He carefully took it off of the hanger and folded it neatly. Watanuki grabbed a tote bag from his empty luggage and carried it and the uniform downstairs. He went back into the kitchen and began to prepare a serving of breakfast for Doumeki. His pride convinced him that he was only trying to show that his cooking surpassed anything the fey could do, but a little piece of his mind tried to say otherwise.

Watanuki placed the food in the bottom of the tote, a towel on top of the food, and then Doumeki's uniform on top of the towel. He left the cabin silently and began walking in the soft light of dawn toward the fairy knoll.

* * *

Doumeki woke already in deep thought. How in the world was he going to get Watanuki to return his feelings? Getting him to even thank him was a chore in and of itself, not that Doumeki ever asked for thanks or gratitude. It was enough for him that he could be close to Watanuki, keep him safe, and spend time with him. Doumeki figured he would start with getting his kiss, for having won eliminations again.

He walked into what he supposed was the bathroom attached to the sleeping quarter. No toilet, but there was a basin set in the wall resembling a sink and a carved depression in the floor that cold be taken for a bathtub. Doumeki walked over to it and fiddled with various things. Although he saw no way to run bathwater, he figured he could at least use one of the soaps to wipe himself clean with. He disrobed and stepped into the depression in the floor. As soon as he had sat down completely water started to seep upwards from the bottom of the tub. It was warm and comforting. He figured he had better make this a quick bath or he would fall asleep.

* * *

Watanuki walked into the hall warily. He didn't see anyone around, but then a voice spoke from the shadows to his left.

"The archer is sleeping in the room you had last night." It was the princess. She gave him a smile and then walked passed him into the tunnel leading outside.

Watanuki remembered how to get to that room and so walked at a decent pace, not worried about getting lost. He paused in front of the door, wondering if he should knock. He knocked but there was no answer.

"Figures, tch," Watanuki grumbled under his breath. "I'll have to wake him up, I guess."

Watanuki opened the door ready to exclaim loudly enough to wake Doumeki only to see an empty room. He panicked for a moment. Then noticed that the door to the bathing room was shut. He was thankful that Doumeki was awake but knew he would have to take Doumeki's uniform inside for him. He walked over to that door and knocked once more, but there still was no reply. Truly worried now, Watanuki opened the door.

Doumeki was sitting in the tub-like depression, but his head was resting on the floor. The water gave off small wisps of steam. Watanuki dropped the tote and rushed over to Doumeki. He spoke to him, shook him by the shoulder, and even slapped him across the face; but Doumeki didn't rouse. Watanuki walked back over to the tote with the intention of retrieving the food to hold under Doumeki's nose, figuring the smell of food would wake him up. When he turned around, however, Doumeki was...gone?

Once again Watanuki rushed to the tub. He saw that Doumeki had slipped under the water and quickly hauled him out. Watanuki became frantic, yelling a near-crying in turns as he tried to wake Doumeki. Finally the idea occurred to him that maybe Doumeki had swallowed some water. He recalled the lessons the swimming teacher gave every year on what to do if someone had taken in water and nearly drowned.

With a gulp to steel himself, Watanuki tilted Doumeki's head back leaned down so that his cheek was next to Doumeki's nose and he was looking at his chest. He refused to let himself acknowledge the fact that he was also looking at the rest of Doumeki's nude form.

"Wah! He's not breathing!" Without a second thought Watanuki placed his lips to Doumeki's and blew his breath in. He repeated this several times, and just when he was about to try to call Yuuko, something happened.

* * *

Doumeki woke to warm lips pressed against his own, and then whoever it was blew their breath into his mouth. He heard sobbing and the words "too late." He recognized that voice. Watanuki. Then suddenly lips pressed to his once more, this time tasting of tears. Doumeki inhaled deeply at the same time he brought his arms up to wrap around Watanuki. He held him close as he turned what he supposed was a rescue attempt into a steamy, breath-stealing kiss. He let out his feelings in that kiss, his passion and his intensity. Doumeki knew he was heading into dangerous waters as he felt the blood rush from his brain to s southern destination.

When he finally loosened his arms and broke the kiss, dazed blue eyes seemed to stare through him for a moment. He wanted a reaction. Something more than that dazed confusion. So he began to slide his hand under the hem of Watanuki's untucked shirt, but as soon as his fingers touched the bare skin of Watanuki's stomach he was met with a slap across the face.

* * *

"What was that?! You JERK! I thought you were dead! Then you go and, and...GAH!" Watanuki couldn't think, couldn't speak, and couldn't understand what had just happened. He had been so numb when he thought Doumeki was dead and in desperation had tried one more time to save him. Without warning strong arms had wrapped around him as the immobile lips beneath his came to roaring life, sucking him into an erotic kiss.

Watanuki walked over to the tote bag, his ears and face red as beets. He wordlessly picked it up and took it over to Doumeki. He went to leave the bathing room, but paused in the door. "Consider that your gift," he said before stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted another kiss, but he wanted strangle Doumeki and yet he also wanted to cry with relief. He flopped onto the rumpled bed and stared at the rough ceiling trying to get his thoughts, and his heart, in order.

* * *

Doumeki almost smiled. Almost. He didn't only because Watanuki had slapped him. He dressed in thoughtful silence and walked out into the bedroom with the tote bag. Watanuki was fixing the bed. He helped him fold over the other side and then sat on the bed. Watanuki sat on the bed too but faced the door.

"Yuuko showed me the results. You won fair and square, so consider that kiss your gift in exchange for the token."

"It wasn't a proper gift if it ended with you smacking me, was it?"

"That's because you were touching somewhere you didn't need to!" Watanuki turned to face him as he flailed his arms in the air.

Doumeki couldn't help it, he smiled. It wasn't a million watt, movie star smile. Just a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Watanuki was his usual self. "Eat with me."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked as though he didn't understand.

"Eat with me. You didn't eat before you came here, did you? But you brought me food."

"Oh, no, I didn't... Okay..."

Doumeki and Watanuki sat cross-legged on the bed as they ate breakfast together. When they were done, Doumeki walked back into the bathroom to get his dirty clothes. He pulled Watanuki's handkerchief from the pocket before putting them with the empty container back in the tote bag. He turned around to hand the handkerchief to Watanuki and found that Watanuki was holding out his school uniform tie.

"What? Uh...here's your handkerchief back, since I got a kiss." A puzzled crease formed between Doumeki's brows.

"Th-thanks," Watanuki stammered as he took the handkerchief and stuffed it in his pants pocket. "Here's another token. Yuuko said I should give you another one. For today." Watanuki wouldn't meet Doumeki's eyes as he spoke. He just looked down at his shoes, but Doumeki could swear he saw a blush on Watanuki's ears through his hair.

"Thank you." Doumeki hugged Watanuki as he took the tie from him and tucked it inside his archery uniform's pocket. He let go and walked toward the door.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon. I sincerely apologize for having taken so long to get another chapter out. School is getting ready to start here and so my free time is much less these days than it was. Please bear with me and if you are enjoying this story or not enjoying it, please tell me what you like or don't like about it.

Regards,

Blanche


	8. A Meal Fit for a Winner

**Disclaimer**: Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N**: I won't be using honorifics. From here on, it's entirely probably that Doumeki and Watanuki will get a little OOC. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

**CONTENT WARNING: **From this chapter on, some scenes will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Watanuki dropped to his knees after Doumeki's footsteps could no longer be heard echoing down the stone tunnel. His heart felt like it had crawled up into his throat, making speech impossible. The kiss had severely unsettled him, but when Doumeki hugged him he had lost his sense completely. He was even more confused when it came to figuring out why these things affected him so much.

"Hello," the princess's greeting pulled him back to attention. "I need to send you with a payment for your mistress."

"My employer. Yuuko is my employer." Watanuki felt he had to make that distinction for some reason.

"Please follow me to the vault," the princess waited for Watanuki to stand before walking slowly down the tunnel. After some turns had been made in silence, she spoke again. "Are you alright? You seem a little pale."

"I'm...fine. Just a little disoriented."

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"The archer. Do you like him?"

"That's a rather difficult question to answer."

"Do your best, please."

"He gets on my nerves. He never shows any emotion. When I try to speak to or spend with the girl I like he usually butts in. However, he is always protecting me and rescuing me. If it weren't for him, I might not be here now. I used to think that I hate him, but now I'm not sure how I feel towards him."

"Would you call him a friend?"

"I suppose."

"Could you see him as more than a friend?"

Watanuki stopped walking and looked at the princess as if she had grown an extra head. "What do you mean by that?" His voice was strangely calm as he asked.

"Could you see him as something more than just a friend? To the fey, what humans call homosexuality is not uncommon. Here, matches are made for various reasons. Politics, social standing, business, and even love, although that is rare. However, since parties in politics, business, and minor royalty did not always have a son and daughter to match for their purposes, it became common practice to match two sons or two daughters. To us, such a thing is normal. I know that humans stil struggle with this concept though."

"I...haven't ever thought of him in that way."

"But could you?" The princess turned and resumed walking.

The tunnel felt colder suddenly, and then they were standing in front of a large silver door. "I don't know."

The princess smiled and pulled open the door.

* * *

Doumeki focused on his breath as he drew back the last arrow. Today was the semi-finals. The finals would be held on the next two days, the scores from the two days would be averaged to determine the winner. The winner would receive a weekend vacation at the inn and an international scholarship for the college or university of their choice. Doumeki frankly didn't care about any of that. He only wanted to exchange Watanuki's new token for another gift.

He closed his eyes, slowly released his breath, and let the arrow loose. he only opened his eyes after hearing the soft thwump of the arrow embedding itself deep in the target. He smiled to himself. Dead-center.

"Very good, Doumeki," Yuuko walked to him from the stands as the other archers and spectators made their way to the refreshment table. "Don't rush off just yet. It would be a good idea to wait for a hard copy of the contest results today, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah."Doumeki replied absently. He was already thinking of what he could request as a gift.

* * *

Yuuko smiled as Doumeki walked to the announcing booth to request a copy of the day's results. She had faith that Doumeki would escape his bonds to the fey court. She knew that for all of Watanuki's protests about Doumeki's presence, he had come to hold a warm feeling for him. Who wouldn't come to like their constant protector and rescuer at least a little?

* * *

Watanuki sat in the bedroom, the tote bag and jeweled sword on the bed next to him. The sword was interesting. He could feel power in it, and he knew that Yuuko would be very pleased with her payment. He jumped when he heard the distant sound of footsteps. It had to be Doumeki, because none of the fey's footsteps could be heard.

As the footsteps grew closer, Watanuki's heart began to beat faster. He had to remind himself to breath when his vision started to blur around the edges. Soon, he could no longer hear the footsteps approaching for the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

"Hello." Doumeki stepped into the doorway and just stood there.

"Uh...he-hello,"Watanuki stammered out a reply and swallowed nervously."Did... How did you do today?"

"I won again."

"Is that so?"

"Yuuko reminded me to get a copy of the results today." Doumeki held out the heavy paper.

Watanuki reached for the paper, his hand shaking slightly. "Who's token did you exchange today?"

No one's, yet." Doumeki replied as he reached inside his archery uniform.

Watanuki's gaze locked on the place where Doumeki was reaching into his clothing. Breathing became difficult again as Doumeki pulled out the tie that he had given him this morning. "My tie..." Watanuki said softly as his face became hot.

"Yes."

"What do you want as a gift?"

"A meal."

"You get food everyday."

"That's not the kind of meal I mean." Doumeki finally stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What kind of meal doesn't have food?"

"Idiot," Doumeki said as he stopped in front of Watanuki.

Watanuki looked up at him. He felt paralyzed. He wanted to stand but his legs wouldn't cooperate. Doumeki's face looked strange. The blank expression was gone, replaced by one that Watanuki didn't recognize at all. If he had to describe it, he would say it looked hungry. It was similar to the way Yuuko looked at a bottle of sake, but much more intense. His legs finally responded to his brain and he stood.

* * *

"Idiot," Doumeki said affectionately. He watched Watanuki's face for a sign that he understood.

Watanuki stood after a moment, though he still looked up at Doumeki's face. "I don't understand," he said.

"Can I show you?"

"Tell me first."

"If I tell you, you might refuse."

* * *

Watanuki lost his strength as realization dawned. The princess knew. Somehow, she knew that Doumeki wanted Watanuki as more than a friend. Doumeki's reply had triggered a replay of their conversation. He didn't know what to say. If he refused, would Doumeki stop protecting him? Would he still come to his rescue the next time Watanuki was in danger? Watanuki sat on the bed as he became dizzy. What did he really have to lose if he said yes? If he hated it he could say so and hope that Doumeki would stop. It was unlikely that anyone would find out about it. Yuuko would probably know somehow, but Watanuki knew that she wasn't prone to gossip.

"Show me," Watanuki said in a timid whisper.

Doumeki didn't say a word and his expression didn't change as he stepped forward and leaned down to place his hands on Watanuki's knees. Watanuki felt the heat of Doumeki's palms through the cloth if his pants. His knees felt like they were being burned. Watanuki didn't, couldn't, resist as Doumeki gently pushed his knees apart and stepped forward to stand between them. His heart climbed up into his throat again as Doumeki's hands skimmed up his thighs, only to drop down to his stomach when Doumeki let his hands slide off onto the bed before reaching Watanuki's hips.

Doumeki swooped in and claimed his mouth. Suddenly put off balance, Watanuki's hands grabbed onto the back of Doumeki's uniform to keep himself from falling backward. The kiss robbed him of his breath while spurring his heart into a staccato rhythm. When he was sure that he would pass out from lack of air, Doumeki broke the kiss and leaned in a little more, his breath tickling Watanuki's ear.

"You are the meal, and I'm going to devour you." Doumeki whispered in his ear and then began to kiss and nibble his way down Watanuki's neck.

Watanuki was sure that he was melting. His body felt languid and hot. He drew in a sharp breath when Doumeki worked his hands between the mattress and his bottom to lift him further back onto the bed. Doumeki followed as Watanuki let himself lay back. Doumeki kissed him again, and Watanuki completely lost the ability to form a coherent thought when Doumeki started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

Doumeki tightened his arms lightly around Watanuki's sleeping form. He really couldn't believe that he had finally gotten to hold Watanuki. It had been a secret fantasy for a while. He didn't even really know when he started to see Watanuki in that way, but gradually his awareness of Watanuki had increased. Before he knew it, Doumeki had found even Watanuki's annoying and frustrating quirks cute and endearing. Every time Watanuki would burst into theatrics Doumeki would want to pin his arms in a hug and kiss him into silence. He would purposely request difficult foods to set Watanuki off, knowing that he was probably only making Watanuki dislike him more. While he was thankful that he could protect Watanuki and had thus far always managed to rescue him successfully, He couldn't stop the sudden skip his heart would do when Watanuki would scream in terror or ended up in danger somehow.

"Archer," Doumeki didn't recognize the voice that filtered through the closed door. "Your presence is requested by the queen.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Regards,

Blanche


	9. Unexpected Disaster

**Disclaimer**: Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N**: I won't be using honorifics. From here on, it's entirely probably that Doumeki and Watanuki will get a little OOC. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

**CONTENT WARNING: **From this chapter on, some scenes will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Doumeki gently shook Watanuki by his shoulder, trying to wake him from his pleasant slumber.

"Watanuki. Watanuki, wake up." Since Watanuki showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, Doumeki figured he'd try something that just might do the trick. He cupped Watanuki's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. After just a few seconds, Watanuki began to respond. His first reaction was almost crippling to Doumeki, as Watanuki returned the kiss with equal fervor. Then, he opened his eyes and broke away. His hand struck Doumeki's cheek and the sound echoed in the bedchamber like a thunderclap.

Doumeki stared downward to hide the hurt that was showing so plainly on his face as he spoke. "You're finally awake. The Queen wants to see us."

Watanuki began to get up from the bed but found that his legs would barely support him. He doubted he could walk all the way to the dining room. He reached for his pants. After much effort and a considerable amount of time for such a simple task, he managed to get his pants on. They were uncomfortable, the fabric felt too close his skin all of a sudden.

Doumeki noticed the look of discomfort on Watanuki's face, "Would you rather wear something more loose?"

"These are the only clothes I have, jerk."

"You can wear my archery uniform from today. It's not dirty, really."

Watanuki blushed as he nodded. He was staring at the bed and jumped in surprise when Doumeki yanked his pants down from behind him. His face was burning red hot as he stepped out of his pants and Doumeki slid the pant legs of his archery uniform on. Watanuki's breath caught in his chest when Doumeki wrapped one arm around his stomach to hold the pants up while he tied one side. His knees gave out when Doumeki switched his arms to tie the other side. Doumeki practically bent him over the bed as he reached for the archery shirt. He held the shirt as Watanuki slipped his arms in one by one. Doumeki tucked the shirt in to the pants and then his arms pulled Watanuki flush against him, back to front.

Watanuki sputtered and flailed his arms about. He turned an even deeper shade of red as his attention focused on the spot where Doumeki's hips pressed into his back. Such a thing was quite difficult to ignore. "Let's go see the Queen already! I need to go!"

Doumeki reluctantly released Watanuki and dug out his archery uniform from the previous day. He silently dressed while Watanuki stood at the door, his back to Doumeki. Things had gone so well earlier, but Doumeki guessed he was going to have to pay for it now.

* * *

"Well, archer, are you ready for us to decide if you have accomplished your task?" The Queen's voice grated on Doumeki's nerves. He was already upset by Watanuki's attitude.

"No, Madame Queen."

"Oh? Even though such an act occurred you still doubt your success?"

"Yes, I do." Doumeki couldn't help risking a side-long look at Watanuki. He was relieved to see nothing but confusion on Watanuki's face, but right after that Doumeki's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Um, can I ask what's going on?" Watanuki spoke up without any formality.

The Queen gave a highly amused smile before answering, "I suppose. Your friend, the archer, ate our food. Thus, he belongs to me now and to this realm. However, last night he petitioned for his freedom. I would not let him fight because I do no wish to lose my best warriors to him. I did not think it wise to send him to the rival court as they would likely capture the fool. He refused to name anyone to permanently take his place here. So, I charged him with a task to complete for his freedom."

"I see," Watanuki interrupted before the Queen could finish. "Well, I'll be leaving now. My employer probably expects me back soon, and I have to prepare for tomorrow." With that Watanuki turned and walked out of the dining hall, failing to notice how everyone was staring at him.

"Madame Queen, please give me more time."

"I told you that you have until the end of your tournament, archer."

"Thank you." Doumeki bowed before departing the dining room. For the first time, he felt too ill to eat.

* * *

Yuuko succeeded in keeping a straight face when Watanuki walked in the door wearing one of Doumeki's archery uniforms, but she almost failed to keep the amusement out of her voice when she spoke. "Watanuki, why are you wearing Doumeki's clothes? They're much too big for you. You look like a child."

"That damn jerk! He, he...uh, my clothes got dirty in the caverns."

"I see. Well, dinner is made already. You can eat and then get ready for tomorrow."

"Ah! Yuuko, your payment! I forgot the sword and the food containers!"

"That's alright. Relax, Watanuki, I can get them tomorrow. I will be taking Doumeki's place."

"Wha-WHAT! Yuuko, you can't!"

"Why not? It's my fault he's there, isn't it?"

"Well, yes..no...maybe? I don't... I don't know." Watanuki hung his head in despair. He looked up only to see that smile on Yuuko's face. The one that told him she thinks of him like a child that doesn't understand.

"You really should be there while Doumeki competes tomorrow. Now eat and rest." Yuuko went to busy herself in her room until she knew Watanuki would be asleep.

* * *

Sighing was becoming frequent habit of Watanuki's. He sighed as he stripped off the archery uniform that was too large for him. He sighed as he ran hot water for a bath to wash away the sweat and musk permeating his skin. He sighed as he got into bed and stared up at the canopy of the four poster bed. He sighed in frustration that he did not feel tired. He tossed and turned, and he finally resorted to rolling about the bed like he used to have to to get away from spirits that had caught him. He stopped when a familiar, comforting scent tickled his nose. He couldn't place where he had smelled it before, because his mind was too frazzled with the days events. Finally able to relax, he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Yuuko left in the middle night. She left a note for Mokona to make sure that Watanuki would go to the tournament in the morning. She was prepared to bargain for Doumeki's freedom if things did not go as planned.

* * *

Doumeki awoke with heavy heart. He sat up and almost fell out of the bed when he saw Yuuko sitting in a chair by the door.

"You're awake. You had best get dressed quickly or you'll be late. I brought you a fresh uniform, but no breakfast."

"Thank you." Doumeki was glad he had worn his archery pants to sleep.

He walked into the bathroom and dressed with as much speed as he could muster. He wondered just how much Watanuki had understood yesterday. He was so scared that Watanuki would say that he didn't like him or even that he hated him. If he said that, Doumeki figured it wouldn't be a bad thing to be trapped with the fey for the rest of his life. He thanked Yuuko for her thoughtfulness and departed from the room.

Doumeki replayed the previous days events over and over in his mind on the way to the tournament. He was nervous about seeing Watanuki there today. Before he knew it, he was standing before the gates. He steeled himself and walked in.

* * *

Watanuki had a very blank expression, even when Doumeki walked into the arena. He had realized this morning that he had fallen asleep on Doumeki's pillow last night. The scent that had lulled him into calmness was Doumeki's scent. Watanuki pulled the napkin from his pocket. It was a cloth napkin, folded like a crane. This was the token he would give to Doumeki today.

He silently held it out to Doumeki when he came over to greet them. Mokona sat on Watanuki's head to cheer Doumeki on as he walked to his place on the shooting line. The day seemed to to drag on. Himawari had told him that today was the first round of the finals. Doumeki was the second to last shooter today. With four shots apiece, the four contestants focused solely on their own targets.

After what felt like ages, Doumeki was drawing his bow back for his last shot. Watanuki heard Himawari's and Mokona's cheers of victory as if from very far away. He could not bring himself to cheer, too afraid of what Doumeki might ask of him today. He watched as the scene before him seemed to play out in slow motion.

Doumeki reached into his archery uniform and pulled the cloth napkin crane out. A gust of wind suddenly came up and tore the crane from the palm of Doumeki's hand. Doumeki ran to catch it, without paying attention to where he was going. Watanuki could not move as he saw the last contestant release his arrow and watched helplessly as it sped straight for Doumeki. Sound and time returned to normal as screams rose from the crowd. The arrow had pierced Doumeki's shoulder, the same shoulder he had injured the first time he had ever saved Watanuki.

Watanuki and Himwari ran down Doumeki. Watanuki ignored the officials around him as he lifted Doumeki's torso, telling Himawari to grab hold of his legs. Everyone around him was calling for a doctor, but Watanuki planned on asking Yuuko for help. He knew it meant he would have to work for her longer, but he didn't care. It was his turn to save Doumeki.

* * *

Yuuko had spoken with the Queen and the Princess. She had finally gotten the Queen to agree that Doumeki's freedom would be Yuuko's payment if Watanuki did not return his feelings. This meant that Doumeki would essentially belong to Yuuko if this were to happen. She knew that Watanuki and Doumeki were fated to be together, one way or another. There was no way around it. Yuuko sincerely hoped that it would turn out with a good outcome rather than a miserable one, though. She stared into her water glass intently and watched as a scene depicting Himawari and Watanuki carrying an injured Doumeki out of the arena appeared. She waited for them to be out of sight of the crowd, and then she smiled and stepped over the threshold to the fey realm.

* * *

Watanuki, Himawari, Mokona and Doumeki suddenly vanished from the forest and found themselves in the dining hall of the fey. Himawari and Watanuki gently laid Doumeki on the floor. Watanuki turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"How is he?" Yuuko asked as she walked into the dining hall from the tunnel.

"You knew! Didn't you?! That this would happen."

"Yes."

"So save him! I don't care what it costs, I'll pay it!" Tears were streaming down Watanuki's face.

"I can't. Even if I could, it would cost your own life."

Suddenly the pipe fox flew out from Yuuko's sleeve and wound itself around the arrow where it was embedded in Doumeki's flesh. The blood stain on his archery uniform stopped growing, but Watanuki knew that it was only a temporary fix at best. If Yuuko couldn't save him, was there any hope at all? Watanuki dropped to his knees and picked up Doumeki's hand, cradling it in both of his. He cried harder, because the large hand that was once so warm was already beginning to feel cold to the touch.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I hope to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, but if I can't I will do so next weekend. I am back to work now so weekdays are difficult for me to write. Don't let the anticipation cause you too much stress in the meantime though.

Regards,

Blanche


	10. A Time for Winning

**Disclaimer**: Neither Doumeki nor Watanuki or any of xxxHolic are of my creation. That honor belongs entirely to CLAMP. I'm just rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N**: I won't be using honorifics. From here on, it's entirely probably that Doumeki and Watanuki will get a little OOC. This is my first fanfic (and will 99% likely be my only xxxHolic fanfic), so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

**CONTENT WARNING: **From this chapter on, some scenes will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

"What is all this commotion in my dining hall?" The Queen glided into the room with the princess right behind her.

"Doumeki, he...," Watanuki couldn't properly answer through the tears and sobs choking him.

"The archer is gravely injured. Tell me, seer of spirits, what you would pay to save him. How important to you is he?" The Queen seemed to not care at all that the savior of her people lay dying in her court.

"I...I need him! I could live without him, but it wouldn't be the same. I would feel...empty." Watanuki's response came straight from his heart in his distress. His brain wasn't allowed to filter his feelings and play them down as grudging friendship. Rather, his heart told his brain what it had felt all along at the same time as it poured itself out to the Queen in hopeful supplication.

"Congratulations. Not only have you convinced me to save his life, but you have just won his freedom as well. His task was to find a way to make you return his feelings. He thought it is just love. It's more. You said you need him and need is stronger than love while love is also stronger than need. When a person feels one but not the other, things don't last. However, when need and love coexist between two persons and in the hearts of both, such a bond is impossible to destroy."

Watanuki was still holding Doumeki's hand, and he realized it didn't feel quite as cold as it had. He looked down to where the arrow was sitting maliciously in Doumeki's shoulder. The stain of his blood seemed to have shrunk, yet the uniform was wet. Watanuki realized it was from his tears as one slid from the corner of his eye and dropped onto the cloth from the tip of his nose. He stared in amazement as the tear seemed to erase the blood. A quiet whisper of a sound drew his attention back to the arrow. Time seemed to slow down once again as the arrow moved upward and out of Doumeki's shoulder. When it fell to the floor with a hollow clatter, Watanuki was dumbfounded by the sight of unblemished skin visible through the hole left behind in the uniform.

* * *

Doumeki was standing in a brightly lit meadow when he heard the words all around him, echoing as if from a great distance.

"_I...I need him! I could live without him, but it wouldn't be the same. I would feel...empty._"

A girl stepped into the meadow. She was delicate and quiet. Her dark blue hair danced lightly in the breeze while she stared at Doumeki. Before Doumeki could say anything to her, the world he was in became dark and disappeared from around him. He felt like he was falling from a deadly height, suddenly. The impact he expected never came. Instead, he gradually became aware of cold stone beneath his back. His shirt felt wet on the skin of his chest, but not sticky like it should have been with the blood he knew he had lost.

He was still trying to process what had happened when someone threw their arms around him. He realized it was Watanuki when he heard the muffled words. "I'm so glad. You're alive..."

"Archer," the Queen's voice did not irritate him this time as she spoke, "you are free. Go back to your cabin and rest. In the morning compete, win, and then return home with your friends and your lover.

* * *

"L-l-l-l-l-lover?!" Watanuki sputtered and sat up in shock. Yuuko quirked an eyebrow at his habitual reaction.

"Watanuki, isn't that what one would normally call two people who have deep feelings for each other and are physically intimate?" Yuuko smiled.

"Watanuki and Doumeki... Oh, my!" Himawari blushed and brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"It...that...once...one time! We did it ONE time!" Watanuki yelled, but he had gone back to staring at the place where the arrow had almost taken the life of his most important person. The pipe fox still sat curled up on Doumeki's chest.

Yuuko stepped forward, "Well, since my employee won Doumeki's freedom I still need my payment for granting your wish."

"Of course." The Queen clapped once and the princess held out the jeweled sword that was concealed in the folds of the skirt of her dress.

"Mokona will carry the food containers!" Mokona jumped down from Himawari's shoulder and took off down the hall. It returned carrying the food containers and dragging the tote bag with Watanuki's and Doumeki's dirty clothes.

"I think it would be best if we leave before Doumeki fully recovers. Thank you for your hospitality." Yuuko knelt down, Mokona jumped into her lap and Himawari crouched down beside her. "Was this sword really forged by Goibhniu?"

"Yes, indeed it was." The Queen's reply faded away when Yuuko placed her hands on Himawari's and Doumeki's shoulders. Slowly, the dining hall blurred and was replaced by the smooth wooden panel interior of the cabin.

"Himawari, we should go buy some things for dinner tonight. I think we will all be very hungry." Yuuko stood and laid the sword on the coffee table. She walked out the door with Himawari and Mokona without a word to the two boys who were already caught up in their own world.

* * *

Watanuki swallowed and it seemed too loud in the still silence of the empty cabin. "I thought...you...you were going to die."

"Idiot." Doumeki reached up and slid his fingers through the hair along the nape of Watanuki's neck.

"You were bleeding so much. Your hand was already cold." Watanuki was speaking through the tears that were falling again.

"I think I almost did." Doumeki's even reply came so quietly that Watanuki almost didn't hear it. "Your words helped me find my way back."

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, jerk!" Watanuki pounded his fists on the floor and nuzzled his cheek along the damp material of Doumeki's shirt. He lifted his head a little when the pipe fox kissed him on the cheek. Before he could react, the pipe fox wound itself around his and Doumeki's necks, bringing their lips together and then whizzed away toward Yuuko's room.

Unable to stop himself, Watanuki kissed Doumeki of his own accord. He poured all of his sorrow, desperation, and new-found love into the kiss. He pulled away in surprise when Doumeki abruptly sat and then stood up in one smooth motion while shifting his arms to hold him. Doumeki carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As Doumeki gently laid Watanuki on the bed he whispered in his ear, "I thought that if you couldn't return my feelings, it would be better for me to stay with the fey. Thank you..."

Watanuki was stunned by the passion in Doumeki's kiss. He realized that this was Doumeki's way of expressing his feelings. That calm voice and serene face may not know how to be any other way. He relaxed and drifted in the warmth of their love as Doumeki embraced him.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

"Oi, let's go eat. Whatever Yuuko brought for dinner smells good." Doumeki spoke while he dressed, knowing Watanuki wasn't sleeping yet.

"I can't move. You're a beast, Doumeki." Watanuki buried his face in the pillow.

"I'll carry you then. You need to eat." Doumeki sat on the bed and wrapped his hands around Watanuki's waist. He pulled him forward until Watanuki was sitting in his lap, arranging Watanuki's legs so that he was straddling him. Watanuki had clasped his hands together behind Doumeki's neck. Doumeki stood.

"You're gonna carry me like this?!"

"Yeah."

"Th-this is lewd!"

"You probably need clothes too. How about a yukata?"

Watanuki mumbled a reply into the crook where Doumeki's neck and chest met. Doumeki helped Watanuki to put on the yukata he had worn that first night they were here. He scooped Watanuki up in his arms and proceeded to carry him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When he carried him into the kitchen Yuuko started laughing.

"You know, the groom only needs to carry the bride across the threshold of the house, not all over the place." She said brightly.

"B-b-bride?!"Watanuki's jaw dropped.

"He can't walk." Doumeki replied simply as he plopped into a chair, still holding Watanuki.

"I see. How thoughtful of you to repent for your rough actions that incapacitated him."Yuuko smiled again.

"Y-Yuuko!" Watanuki turned bright red.

"Itadakimasu." Doumeki said before bringing a forkful of food to his mouth. Watanuki was surprised in the next instant when Doumeki fed him a forkful of food.

Yuuko's laughter continued through dinner, accompanied by Watanuki's outraged exclamations.

* * *

The next day, the officials questioned Doumeki, Watanuki, and Himawari about the previous day's incident. They all told them that the doctor had said it was not a serious injury and Doumeki would still be able to compete today. For the purpose of not seeming suspicious Watanuki had bandaged the area on Doumeki's shoulder where there should have been a wound. They were all surprised to hear that the contestant who had accidentally shot Doumeki had withdrawn.

Doumeki didn't have to concentrate quite so hard today. He always found it easier to shoot when Watanuki was watching him. The innate desire to impress his most important made his archery skill even more amazing than it already naturally was. At the end of the shooting, the entire crowd milled about the stadium while eating and drinking. Their anticipation hung heavily in the air. Some people stared or cast furtive glances at Yuuko, Himawari, Doumeki and Watanuki. Chatter about the injury and their odd behavior floated like bubbles in the air.

"Do you have to do this in public?" Watanuki ground the question out from between his clenched teeth.

"If I don't you might get lost again." Doumeki answered and then took a sip of his iced tea.

"Can't you do something less conspicuous? Like just hold my hand? What are you laughing at, Yuuko?!" Watanuki couldn't flail his arms with his outburst because they were pinned to his sides. Doumeki had his arms wrapped around Watanuki, holding him close.

"May I have your attention please," the announcer's voice drifted out from speakers above the crowd. "Today's winner and the winner of the International High School Archery Competition is ... Shizuka Doumeki!"

Cheers rose from the small group of friends and the crowd around them, followed by various sounds of shock as Doumeki confidently kissed Watanuki. He was really looking forward to that free weekend at the resort. Maybe he would make the arrangements for the new year.

* * *

Thank you so much to those who have read my story. Whether you read it from the first time I posted the first chapter or whether you began reading it when I had already posted several chapters, I appreciate you. I am thankful for the feedback I have gotten from several of you. This chapter brings my story to a close. I know that some of you had expressed a hope that I would write another Doumeki x Watanuki fanfic, but I truly don't think I will. Rather, I don't think I can. As it is, I really had a hard time deciding what to write when I first made up my mind to write this fanfic because I didn't want to base it off previous events from xxxHolic. I wanted anyone to be able to read this without feeling confused or encountering spoilers so it was difficult. If you have any requests for future works feel free to contact me. My next project is a series of fanfics with characters from "Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple" since I became quite addicted to this show and only have 2 or 3 episodes left to watch before I finish it. *bow* Thank you all, for reading my little story!

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
